1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer-aided design (CAD) and more specifically to techniques for social review of CAD models.
2. Background Information
To better manage the complexities of modern designs, design professionals often turn to CAD. One or more users (e.g., architects, engineers, etc.) may create a model in a CAD application that embodies a project. The initial CAD model is typically refined as the project evolves, based on input from various other users (e.g., stakeholders) associated with the project. The users may collaborate in person, via telephone calls, or various known collaboration software. Once some level of agreement is reached regarding aspects of the project, the CAD model may be used to generate construction or manufacturing documentation (such as detailed elevations, perspectives, sections and plans) useful in executing the project.
One issue with current collaboration techniques used with CAD models is that they may not effectively allow users to review and comment on the CAD models in real time with each user able to able to contribute to the review process, when the users utilize differing software applications. General purpose collaboration software typically does not include functionality suited for interactive review of CAD models. Further, existing engineering project team collaboration software typically requires each user to have a copy of the engineering project team collaboration software, to utilize any collaboration functionality. A user (e.g., an outsider party) who does not have a copy of the engineering project team collaboration software may be unable to be involved in any review of a CAD model, and thereby prevented from contributing. Even if a user has an ability to share a screen with other users, the others are typically not able to be active participants in an interactive review process.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for social review of designs.